Love,Intuition
by R for Rebel
Summary: "Love is very often mixed with intuition, for if you can't discern a thousand meanings from a single glance, it's obvious you two were never meant to harmonize together." Set in the MonsterAU, it's a simple Kames one-shot.  T for mild language and gore.


_**UPDATE 1: THIS HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT. NOTHING. OH MY EVER LOVING GOD, SOMEONE SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN A REVIEW AND I NEARLY PUNCHED MY LAPPY. D8 I hate Twilight. End of story. Kthnxbye.**_

"_Love is very often mixed with intuition, for if you can't discern a thousand meanings from a single glance, it's obvious you two were never meant to harmonize together…"_– Anonymous

..::;;::..

It was a common known fact werewolves and vampires did not get along. It was also a common known fact that James and Kendall always had.

Ever since James and Kendall had known each other (which had been practically since the womb), James had always found Kendall, well…_irresistible_. It was odd that they were even as close as they were since James was a vampire and Kendall a werewolf and those didn't usually mix, but the way James could recognize Kendall's scent in a crowd or the way Kendall could sense James presence in a recently vacated room was creepily accurate to everyone who witnessed it. Some just liked to call it intuition, but the two boys knew it was far deeper than that. One glance between them could speak infinite volumes, like a book or a song; a sigh could be as subtle as fireworks display.

Sometimes though, the blood that ran, or didn't in, James case, through their veins got to be a little too much for either to bear.

"Dude, you know I can't stand being around you like this. I'm hungrier than all get out right now, and you're making it worse."

Kendall sighed loudly from his perch on the orange couch, bothering only to glance up at the taller boy pressed wearily against the wall farthest from him as he read a book about the cycles of the moon, a gift from his mother for his tenth birthday that he never got tired of reading.

"When are you not hungry, James?"

The taller boy gave an animalistic growl as he dug his nails painfully into the wall behind him, if only to keep him from launching himself at the blonde.

"Dammit, Kendall, that's not important! Do we have any bottles left?"

The werewolf looked up again, but this time stared hard at the brunette. He wasn't all that surprised to see James' fangs dimpling his bottom lip, a harsh white contrast to the soft pink, or the pale-ish hue the taller teen's cheeks had taken, which was normal whenever James was hungry. HHe was surprised by the abnormal size of James pupils, though. Dilated enormously wide, Kendall could only make out a faint ring of hazel encircling the wide black orbs of James' eyes. Even in his peak of hunger, James eyes had never looked like that.

"Here."

The blonde hurriedly scooped up a random plastic bottle from an emergency cooler they kept next to the couch. Kendall recognized the rushed scrawl on the outside as he tossed it to the vampire as his own simple cursive, spelling out the letters_ AB_. _Leave it to me to pick James favorite type_, he thought almost sadistically. _Always thinking of James…_

The teen caught the bottle easily and, without another moment's hesitation, sank his teeth right into the side of it. Kendall gapped at him as James sucked the whole thing dry, chugging the dark red contents down like a chilled smoothie.

"Gunh," James grunted in appreciation afterward, slowly backing himself off the wall and making determined if not sluggish progress towards the kitchen's trash bin. Tossing the crumpled plastic in, he rubbed his face with his hand as he leant against the counter with his elbows, the blood working its way through his system and slowly calming the vampiric urges the taller boy's brain set off whenever he grew thirsty. After a moment, he was able to look at Kendall again without having the impulse to rip his jugular out.

Well, no more than usual, at least. _My silly little werewolf._

"…Okay?" The blonde asked, his alert posture looking almost painful as he watched James.

"Yeah." The other boy said softly, glancing down at the countertop. _Still can't look him in the eye…_

A moment passed, and the room remained silent.

"…Tastes bad though, doesn't it? When it's not from the source."

James looked up slowly, brow furrowed. Kendall was giving him this odd look, a deep gaze that looked like it was peeling back the layers of his soul, or what was left of it.

_What an odd turn of events…_

"…Well, sure. Kendall, you know that probably better than anyone besides me."

As a werewolf, Kendall liked the taste of blood just as much as James, sometimes more. Every full moon, he would leave for maybe a week or a couple days and come back just caked in deer innards and mud and twigs. Kendall had once killed a whole pack of wild dogs in his blind animalistic state, and hadn't talked for a whole week after out of self-loathing. Kendall never truly liked what he was, but he learned to accept it, just like James and Carlos and Logan had, and had even learned to use it as a sort of tool for social intimidation.

James also knew Kendall was just as crazy as him, and had been since he could remember. When they were seven, and he hadn't known better, James had bit Kendall on the hand while playing in the sandbox. Kendall had bit him right back, right on the arm, like it was the simplest answer. They had both decided then they were meant to be best friends for life, as if it hadn't been decided inadvertently before then. They'd both been stupid back then, but James still remembered it, and he absently raised a hand to the faint crescent shaped mark on his forearm, his now normal looking eyes coming to rest on the spot where he knew Kendall had a twin scar. Kendall was shaking his head now, his sandy hair shuffling over his large eyebrows.

"Yeah, I do, but…haven't you ever-"

"No." James cut him off, pushing off the counter.

Kendall snickered, this smug, rebellious glint evident in his sparkly green eyes. "Oh, come off your high horse-"

James cut in again. "Jesus, Kendall, there's no high horse, just a 'no'. What's gotten into you?"

He watched as Kendall rose from the couch and strode toward him, his long legs carrying him gracefully over the carpet. His green eyes were abnormally dark, shuttered.

"I'm just saying, you must get tired of drink bags and bottles of this stuff. Haven't you ever wondered what the fresh stuff tastes like?"

"I don't have to. I already have. Once. You were there. It's how we became 'blood brothers', remember?"

"Yeah, I do. How could I forget? First time in my life I was ever faced with real, honest to God want for something, though I probably didn't realize it then."

Kendall really wasn't sure what he was getting at. Was he trying to goad James? Or was he trying to bring up his own true feelings?

"You're screwed up, man."

"I'm not talking about the blood, James."

Now the teen just looked confused. "Dude wait, what-"

It toke a lot to catch James Diamond off guard; in the contrary, it didn't take much for Kendall to grab both sides of the taller boy's sturdy face and smash their lips together.

And then James' mind was filled with Kendall, a wondrous sensation he was certain he'd never get rid of, and that was all that seemed to matter.

The Kiss was amazing in every sense of the word. It was like the smell of sunrise, the taste that pine needles leave in your nostrils in winter, the feel of air rushing through your fingers. It was like a color you couldn't see in a rainbow, or like the whispered words of a photograph. So many things that didn't make sense but _did_, and were real and imaginary all at once. Kendall was breathe taking but life giving, mysterious but honest, and James simply could have drowned forever in Kendall, Kendall, Kendall.

But he didn't, because Kendall threw him a lifeline he didn't want by breaking The Kiss.

"I want nothing more, love nobody greater than you."

Kendall said it like a prayer, whispered and almost pleading, but James heard it nonetheless. He gripped the smaller boy's arms like a vice, pressing his forehead to the blonde's before moving them to his hips.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Forever and a day, it seems." Kendall replied, leaning even closer so that their noses were touching. James might have laughed at how romantically poetic Kendall could get if not for how much he loved it.

"Why'd you never say anything?"

"I don't know…I just wish we hadn't been beating around the bush this whole time when we could have been together."

James smiled, tightening his grip on Kendall's jeans before replying, "We've always been together, Ken."

And so, it was a common known fact werewolves and vampires did not get along.

But it was also a common known fact that James and Kendall always _would_.

_(Oh my god, my first Kames. D: Please don't brick me to death.)_


End file.
